1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device which gives notification of the deterioration of a waterproof function.
2. Related Art
A portable electronic device is desirably configured to have a waterproof function to avoid a malfunction or failure since it can be freely carried indoors and outdoors.
A portable electronic device has a cap or a cover through which various cables (for example, an earphone cable) are received, but it is difficult to maintain waterproof integrity in a state where a cap or a cover opens.
In order to resolve the above problem, a technique has been proposed in which a detection switch for detecting the open and closed state of a cover is provided at an opening/closing part of a cover or the like to detect the deterioration of waterproof integrity (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-153977).